


Truth or Dare

by iimagineoffandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Drinking, F/M, Sneaking Out, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimagineoffandoms/pseuds/iimagineoffandoms
Summary: Before everyone separates for the Winter Break, The Marauders hatch the brilliant idea to sneak to Hogsmeade for some drinking.  Once finally back at Gryffindor Tower, they are unwilling to let the fun end just because the bar closed.  So Sirius comes up with the brilliant idea for a game.  Truth or Dare.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 19





	Truth or Dare

The chill of the late December air had not deterred The Marauders from their plan to sneak into Hogsmeade after classes ended for the weekend. It was all they talked about the entire week. Complaining about how one last hurrah was necessary before everyone split up for Christmas break. At first you thought this would be one of their plans that they would forget about. James’ head was full of ideas, and while all of them were talked about at some point, it wasn’t possible to pull every single one off. They were men on a mission, however, and in their mind it was a ‘the more the merrier’ type of situation. Marlene, Dorcas, and Lily were not nearly as convinced that a night out in Hogsmeade in the cold would be fun. The four of you girls were planning on having a quiet night in the common room and let the guys go off on their own, which wasn’t sitting well with the boys.

Sirius sent a Howler at lunch that forced the acceptance of the invitation, much to your embarrassment. Being friends with The Marauders, sneaking out of the castle had become a frequent past time, so there were no nerves as you all ducked through one of the passageways that would aid you to your final destination. Once out from behind the castle walls was when the real fun began. 

The Three Broomsticks was a bit more crowded than usual. Which certainly helped you all blend in a bit more, while at the same time making it difficult to find tables all together. You wound up at a booth with Peter, Sirius, Marlene, and Remus while James, Lily and Dorcas slipped into a table a few feet away. The distance did little to discourage Sirius from shouting over everyone to catch James’ attention multiple times. After more than a few shots of firewhiskey, and endless rounds of butterbeer, you were a giggling mess against Remus’ shoulder. The rest of your friends not faring much better. Sirius had an arm wrapped around Marlene’s shoulder, head ducked as he whispered something to her that sent her into a fit of laughter. Peter was focused on carefully stacking the shot glasses that littered your table into a pyramid. Dorcas was leaned over across the space between tables, enthralled in a story that Remus was telling her that you were barely listening too. And James and Lily were deep in conversation while sharing a box of Bertie Botts that James had retrieved from his pocket.

“Alright you lot, we’re closing.” Madame Rosmerta brandished a dish rag at your tables. Waving it through the air to draw everyone's attention to her. It was then that you realized that The Three Broomsticks had almost cleared completely out. There were still a few patrons hunched over the bar top, but otherwise the place was empty.

“Aw common. One more round?” Sirius whined, reaching for his empty glass and accidently knocking it over as he tried to grab it. It rolled loudly across the table top and right into Remus’ lap, who fumbled with it for a moment before setting it heavily back on the table. A blush creeping up the back of his neck at Madame Rosmerta’s exasperated gaze.

“We’re leaving.” Remus was the first one to stand, hand automatically reaching down to take yours and help pull you up from your seat. Surprisingly, Peter was the most distraught to leave. Unwilling to stand from the booth until the final shot glass had been secured to the top of the pyramid with a proud smile. He slid out of the booth carefully, attempting to avoid bumping the table and knocking over his hard work. He would have cleared the table without incident if it hadn’t been for James sneezing, dropping his handful of Bertie Botts that he had left onto the floor right in front of Peters foot. In his attempt to avoid smushing the candy, Peter hit the edge of the table with his hip and sent all of the shot glasses clattering against the table, the booth seats, and the floor.

“Nice one, Wormtail.” Sirius howled as Peter’s face turned red in embarrassment. Before Remus could move back to the table to start straightening up, you grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the door. What had started off as a light flurry during your walk to Hogsmeade had accumulated to at least a few inches of snow during the hours that had been spent drinking and dancing. The soft crunch of shoes on fresh snow accompanied the giggles and not so hushed conversations as everyone stumbled their way back towards the castle. You found yourself wedged between Sirius and Remus, idling listening to them bicker over which passageway was the best one to take while attempting to pull your cloak shut a bit tighter against the chilly air.

“Does anyone even know what time it is?” Marlene questioned.

“Nope.” Came Sirius’ simple reply as he hurried forward a few steps to loop an arm through Marlene’s. “We’ll just have to be extra quiet sneaking back into the castle. Last thing we need to get caught while we’re all inebriated.” James spit out a laugh that was so severe he had to stop walking and double over, grasping his sides. “What?”

“Why did you use inebriated? Can’t you just say drunk?” James finally wrangled in his giggles enough that he could straighten up. Only to have Sirius give him a hard shove in the shoulder that had him stumbling backwards and onto his butt in the snow. “Oh Merlin, it’s cold!” He whined, scrambling quickly back to his feet and swatting the snow off of his trousers in vain. “And now my pants are wet!”

“It looks like you’ve peed yourself.” Your giggle got you on the receiving end of a glare from James.

“You’ll pay for this, Pads.” With that, James launched himself at Sirius. The surprising addition of the extra body weight sent Sirius stumbling a few steps, slamming into Dorcas as the trio fell down like a set of dominos.

“You guys are so childish!” Dorcas shouted, her laughter taking out the bite of her words as the two boys rolled away from her in the snow. Each one attempting to shove the others head into the white powder. Lily and Marlene each took one of Dorcas’ hands to help her up to her feet. Lily swatted at the snow that had taken up residence on Dorcas’ back while she eyed James and Sirius.

“Honestly, it was only a matter of time before they tried to kill each other.” Remus muttered, sending you into a fit of giggles. James had gained the upper hand, body straddling Sirius’ torso as he shoved the side Sirius’ face into a pile of snow. Sirius retaliated by grabbing fistfulls of snow and throwing them up into James’ face, resulting in the snow getting trapped behind James’ glasses.

“Now you’ve done it.” Lily teased, swooping in to pull James’ glasses from his face before any real damage could be done.

“I can’t see now!” James complained as his head whipped towards the redhead. That was all the advantage Sirius needed to twist James off of him and shoved him backwards into the snow once more. Triumphantly he jumped to his feet, grabbed the glasses out of Lily’s hands, and began to run farther ahead and up the path.

“What are the chances he gets lost and winds up in the forbidden forest?” Marlene asked as James took off after Sirius.

“High.” Peter laughed.

The rest of the walk to the castle was relatively calm. It took awhile to catch up with James and Sirius, who had grown tired trying to run in the snow and had plopped down against a tree to wait for you all to catch up before continuing on together. When you finally managed to sneak back into the castle, the squeak of wet sneakers against the stone floor echoed down the halls.

“We’re doomed.” You cursed. Leave it to the weather to be the reason you were all caught drunk in the hallways after lights out. That was a detention you did not want to spend with McGonagall and her judgemental scowl.

“No we’re not. We just have to be quick.” James reasoned, jumping up and down a few times energetically before grabbing Lily’s wrist and tugging her after him. He raced down the hall, the loud squeaking distracting from Lily’s protests as she was pulled along.

“Now we’re really doomed.” You groaned, face scrunching up in despair as Sirius and Marlene began running through the corridors as well.

“At least if we all go down, we go down together.” Bringing your interlaced hands up to his mouth, Remus pressed a chaste kiss to the back of your hand. The paintings on the walls of the hallways blurred by as you ran. A few of them chastised you for waking them up, while others laughed at the ridiculousness of all of you racing through the castle. Mostly you were just allowing Remus to pull you along, following the sound of your friends footsteps as you began to take the staircase up two at a time.

“Please don’t change. Please don’t change.” You chanted as you stumbled to keep up with Remus’ lanky legs. Clearing the final step, you twisted your head to make sure that Peter and Dorcas got off at the same landing you did before you crashed into Remus’ stilled back.

“What do you mean that’s the old password?” The irritation in James’ voice was evident as he argued with The Fat Lady.

“Don’t you raise your voice at me young man!” She chidded as she stuck her nose high up in the air.

“Did you try Flibbertigibbet?” Remus asked.

“That was last weeks.” Sirius responded, mouth pressed in a hard line as he tried to concentrate. “Pig snout?”

“Incorrect.” The Fat Lady huffed. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have a few hours of beauty sleep to catch.” Before she could close her eyes, Lily slapped James excitedly in the arm and began to laugh.

“It’s Fairy Lights! The password is Fairy Lights!” Again, The Fat Lady huffed exaggeratedly, but she did swing the door open to reveal the common room.

“Maybe next time you lot can try to come back at a reasonable hour. Hm?” She scolded as everyone took turns crossing the threshold. Carefully stepping through the portrait hole, the warmth emanating from the fireplace off in the corner started to combat the chill that had settled in your fingers. With a loud sigh, James collapsed onto one of the arm chairs, hand reaching out to pull Lily to sit on the arm rest when she tried to pass by him for the other empty seat. Sirius plopped onto the floor heavily, resting his back against the couch while stretching his legs out before him. Peter moved to sit behind him, folding his legs under himself on the couch cushion as Dorcas sat on the other side and used Peter’s legs as a footrest. Marlene opted for a spot on the floor besides Sirius, tilting her head back enough for Dorcas to begin to braid it absent mindedly while Remus and yourself folded into the final remaining arm chair.

“Warm enough?” Remus asked against your shoulder as his arms wound around your waist, pulling you backwards and into his chest. Humming softly as an answer, you rested your head against the crook in Remus’ neck. Sinking down a bit more into the warmth of his body as Sirius made a gagging noise.

“You lot are disgusting, you know that?” His nose scrunched up in mock disgust, he laughed when you flipped him off.

“You’re just jealous.” Remus mocked. Sirius simply rolled his eyes in response. A comfortable silence settled among you as everyone relaxed. Without the rush of adrenaline of potentially being caught out of bed, you were able to fully feel the fuzziness of the alcohol coursing through your system.

“My shirt is still soaking wet.” James whined after a minute, wiggling in his seat to turn his back to the fire place. “Shouldn’t it have dried by now? It’s been like two hours!”

“Actually it was only like twenty minutes.” Dorcas pointed out, laughing at James’ surprised expression.

“Are you sure it wasn’t longer?”

“Positive.”

“Why don’t we play truth or dare.” Sirius interrupted, his hair brushing against his shoulders as he swung his head from side to side to gauge everyones reactions. “Might as well keep the party going for a bit longer, yeah?”

“Merlin why are our friends so chaotic.” You laughed into Remus’ shirt before sitting up a bit straighter and doing your best to put on a poker face. “Alright, Sirius. Truth or dare?”

“Dare. Obviously.” He rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world before he winked at you. Tapping a fingertip to your chin in thought, you laughed at the whispered recommendation that Remus’ gave you. “No, that’s cheating!” Sirius reprimanded, an accusing finger pointing at Remus as he relaxed back against the chair. “Whatever he said doesn’t count. You have to come up with it on your own.”

Rolling your eyes to appease him, you pretended to think for a bit longer before ultimately offering up Remus’ suggestion. “I dare you to let Marlene do your makeup.” While Lily and James laughed, Marlene squealed in excitement and was tearing up the stairs to retrieve her makeup before Sirius could get a word in edgewise. Fifteen minutes later and Sirius was sitting before you with blended eyeshadow, bright purple lipstick, and winged eyeliner.

“Well?” He asked, puckering his lips and batting his eyelashes. “Am I beautiful yet?” Marlene giggled as she put her makeup back in its case while Lily leaned forward to grasp Sirius’ chin and tip his head in her direction.

“Stunning.”

The game continued for a few rounds like that. Peter was dared to eat an entire box of Bertie Botts at once. The combination of all of the flavors at one time, combined with the after taste the firewhiskey had left in his mouth, caused him to run from the room and vomit. Dorcas admitted that one time, during the second year, she had snuck into the restricted section in the library and would have gotten away with it if she hadn’t knocked over a tall tower of books. It was the reason she avoided Pince like the plauge. At some point Sirius began complaining that the mascara was getting in his eye so you motioned him over to sit at the foot of the arm chair you occupied while you did your best to remove it with a towel Lily brought you.

“Alright, alright.” Sirius waved your hands away after a few minutes as he straightened up and cast a devious smirk James’ way. “Prongs, truth or dare?”

Without hesitation, James leaned forward to rest his arms against his knees and grin widely at Sirius. Challenging him. “Dare.”

“I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room.” Sirius let out a giggle that turned into a hiccup halfway through. “And notice I charitably said ‘girl’ and not ‘person’ because, let’s face it, I’d smoke all you bitches.” The cocky smile light up his face as you burst into laughter. James seemed surprised, frozen for a moment with wide eyes as Sirius dare sunk in.

“Come on already. We all know who you’re going to pick.” Marlene slapped James’ leg with the back of her hand, which seemed to bring him back to the present. A blush began to creep up his face as he sat back a bit and glanced over at Lily before rolling his shoulders back to try and build up his courage.

“Fine then.” Closing the space between them, James crashed his lips against Lily’s as Sirius began to cheer from the floor, arms raised in celebration.

“About bloody time.” Remus chuckled into your shoulder as you began to cheer with Sirius. The loud laughs and cheers only intensified as Lily raised a hand to cup James’ face. When they finally broke apart Sirius didn’t hesitate to launch himself from the floor and into James’ lap. An arm wrapping tightly around James’ neck as he jostled his friends shoulders excitedly.

“You are an absolute dog, mate!” Sirius laughed as James shoved him back down to the floor and straightened his glasses back against his nose.

“It only took you seven years to finally kiss her.” Peter pipped up, pleased with himself when Remus snorted out a laugh. Slightly embarrassed, Lily bit her lip and cast her gaze to the ground, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Oi, look at her blushing!” Sirius howled, gripping Marlene’s shoulder as he nearly toppled over laughing.

“Shut up.” Lily giggled, attempting to shoot him a glare that wasn’t completely sincere. The sound of soft footsteps on the dormitory staircase had a whispered ‘shhh’ from Remus. One of the first year boys, his pajama pants so big on him that they dragged on the floor as he walked, appeared at the bottom of the staircase with a yawn and an angry glare.

“Now we’ve done it.” You huffed quietly, swatting at Remus’ leg when he couldn’t help but chuckle softly.

“Some of us are trying to sleep.” The boy’s voice was laced with drowsiness, and based on the way that he rubbed vigorously at his eye he had just been woken up by your antics. Apologetically, Lily spun around to face him with a soft smile.

“We’re off to bed now. So sorry.” James and Sirius glanced at each other and began coughing out laughs, to which Lily and Maureen both tried to slap a hand over their respective boys mouths. The first year sighed, shoulders deflating in defeat when he realized that the only people who he could really complain about the noise too, the Prefect and Head Boy, were two of the individuals making the noise. Turning quietly he shuffled back up the stairs and out of sight. “You lot are absolutely useless.” Lily laughed, swatting at James once more as she rose to her feet and stretched her hands above her head.

“He’ll get over it.” James reasoned, watching Lily for a moment before raising as well with a soft grunt. “But we probably should get some sleep. The last thing we need is a sleep deprived first year complaining to McGonagall.” Careful to keep your voices down this time, you exchanged goodnights to your friends, heading up to your dorm room with Maureen, Dorcas, and Lily where she squealed about how James had finally kissed her for a solid half an hour before drifting off with a smile on her face.


End file.
